Sunsets and Sunlight
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Lion Guard: Short, slight Kion X Jasiri fic.


**So... I guess I'm just trying to keep Guest review story requests off my list now. Just to make sure we're clear, I am not taking any ideas at the moment. If you have a story idea, I believe you are more than capable of writing it yourself. Hope I've made myself understood, because this is the last time I'm putting this in my works. It's all on my profile, refer to that if you have an idea you would like to send me.**

 **Anyways, so I was given a request for a Kion X Jasiri fic. I guess it's my first, truly romantic fic. Forgive me if I failed on it at all, I just am not used to writing this kind of genre, but at least I'm getting some practice on my writing skills.**

 **I do not own the Lion Guard, any of its content or the cover image. It all belongs to its respectful owners.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The sun was just starting to set over the horizon. Long shadows were cast over the land as the dwindling, golden light wrapped the world in a serene, calming feel. The animals of the Pridelands were beginning to feel the day beginning to wane along with their energy. It would only be a short matter of time until the sun disappeared into the night and they would go to sleep until its soothing darkness.

Some animals took the time to watch the sun setting as its light shone across the sky and broke the sapphire blue into a stunning display of fiery hues.

One such creature, a hyena, sat at the entrance to the Outlands and saw the beauty the sunset had to offer. Her figure suggested that she was in the prime of her youth and her spots and mane proved it. Blue eyes reflected the glare of the sun as it illuminated the clouds in the sky, tinting them bright, gold colors. The hyena let out a content sigh as she watched peacefully.

Her ears twitched when she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She closed her eyes and smiled, for she already knew who it was without even bothering to turn her head around.

"You're early," came a voice from behind her. Jasiri giggled and finally turned to face the animal behind her.

"No silly. You're just late," she bantered back, ending with a few chuckles. He grinned and took his spot right next her on Flat Ridge Rock.

Jasiri turned her head and took a long glance at her friend. His fur was a light gold, but the sunlight made it even more deeper in hue. A bright red patch of mane started on his forehead that would eventually slope backwards and around until it had formed a ring around his neck that would grow thicker over time. Dark gold speckles decorated the back sides of his legs. On his left shoulder, hidden from her position to the right of him, was his mark of the Lion Guard, which he lead. But the thing that made her stare was his eyes. Bright orange that seemed to grow even brighter with the light reflected on them.

She felt warmth in her cheeks once she noticed Kion had found her staring at him. He grinned and swiped a paw through his developing mane while she tried to hide her blushing face.

"See something you like?" he playfully asked. Her lungs released a short puff of air and she shook her head in response.

"Yeah. A bragging, proud bonehead that just happens to be my closest friend," she teased back, ending with her signature, hyena chuckles. Kion snickered and turned his head back to the sunset.

"You know, I've never really seen a sunset this vibrant before, and I've seen a lot of sunsets," he admitted after a minute.

"Oh yeah? I would had thought Pride Rock would have provided all the scenic views of everything the Pridelands has to offer," she replied. He nodded.

"True, but usually the sun is blocked by several trees and other things in the distance, even if you go to the very top of our home. But this..." he swung a paw to the obstruction-less plains of the Outlands, "This is a prime sunset viewing spot. You were right, this is the perfect spot to watch it."

The pink tinge of color that had formed on Jasiri's cheeks had went down a little, but came back a bit more after receiving the compliment. She began to scratch the ground distractedly with her paw.

"Yeah... well, I just wanted to thank you for coming to view the sun going down with me. I usually don't have anyone with me often, so this is a nice change of pace for me," she confessed. Her paw lifted off the rock floor below and she sheepishly scratched the back of her head. Kion's head turned. His expression started out shocked, but turned quickly to some joy and even some embarrassment as his cheeks flushed and his paw came to scratch behind his head.

"Oh... well, you're welcome, Jasiri," he answered. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a moment, before they broke the connection and turned back to stare at the setting sun.

Eventually, as it always must, the sun dipped under the horizon and the fiery colors turned to rosy hues, before going into cooler tones as the night began. Kion and Jasiri both felt that it was time to part way for the day, so they both started to get up and stretch their limbs.

"Well, goodnight Jasiri. This was fun, we should do it again soon," Kion said as he began to turn and walk towards home. Before he had taken more than a few steps though, Jasiri called out to him.

"Kion. Wait," she said. He stopped and tilted his head back over his shoulder to look at her.

"Yeah?" he asked. Her form was still and rigid for a brief second, now it relaxed and she rubbed her foreleg in embarrassment.

"Um, well, I, uh," she stuttered, "I-I just wanted to thank you one last time for joining me here today. I had a great time" she replied softly. Her eyes looked down, avoiding his gaze. "Well goodnight. See you again soon." She began to turn to head back towards her territory.

All of a sudden though, she felt a warmth on her cheek, coming up with a gentle pressure moving up her face. She instantly stilled and her eyes widened in shock. After a moment, the warmth was replaced with the coolness of the night, but tingling feeling still remained. Her body felt paralyzed, her jaw hung open in shock, but her head slowly turned towards Kion who was blushing heavily at her. The color of his cheeks rivaled that of his hair tuft.

"Yeah... well... y-you're welcome, Jasiri," he said slowly and softly, as if still deciding how to phrase his words. All of a sudden his tone changed and he began to resume his path, quicker this time, towards home. "See ya later," he called from out over his shoulder.

Jasiri stared blankly at him as he left, even after he had disappeared from her sight. A small breeze blew through the night and she closed her mouth once her teeth began to feel cold and her mouth felt dry. Hesitantly, he paw came up to the cheek where he had kissed her and pressed lightly on it. The tingling was still there and she still felt the fading warmth from it. Her mind was still processing the action as she sat there.

All of a sudden then, she grinned widely and giggled a bit as he cheeks resumed the color of the sunset that she had just spent time watching with him just a while ago.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this. This was my first story really focusing on a romantic theme and I think I did a good job for my first time. I kinda do like the idea of this pairing, maybe perhaps platonically rather than romantically, though if you guys don't agree with me then that's fine. Everyone has a say of their opinion in the fandom. And as such, I'd appreciate it is you reviewed and gave me some feedback of how I did. Thanks for reading. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
